


can't keep my hands off you (while you're lying awake, covered all in the night before)

by noeuls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, doil, is this even considered a Plot, they've found each other attractive since day 1 sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeuls/pseuds/noeuls
Summary: Moon Taeil, the dreamiest alumni Doyoung knows, fucked him last night.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	can't keep my hands off you (while you're lying awake, covered all in the night before)

**Author's Note:**

> i will be honest and admit this is a poor, unbeta-ed, finished-in-four-hours excuse for doil smut, fueled by a random prompt from a prompt generator.. i also have gotten Quite Rusty with writing smut so i apologise if it.... is awkward (⇀‸↼‶) nevertheless, i hope you enjoy this! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> \+ title from troye sivan's animal n____n

There’s a dull ache in Doyoung’s back as his heavy eyelids slowly blink open, and he rolls over onto his back to be met with a white ceiling.

The ceiling in Doyoung’s apartment is grey.

Eyes roaming the unfamiliar room, Doyoung blinks slowly before his eyes widen. The memories of the night before slowly sink back into his mind, and his lips part in a silent gasp as it clicks; he’s had a one night stand. His mind immediately tries to recall who it was, but all he remembers is that he was at the afterparty for his graduation musical. He shudders at the possibility of having fucked a co-star, cringing at the awkward air that would hang over them at the follow-up session. 

His thoughts are soon interrupted by the click of a door, and if he hadn’t noticed the sound of running water earlier, he was definitely noting its absence now. He cranes his neck as a white door in front of him swings open, and he finds his breath hitching instantly at the (heavenly) sight that steps out from behind the door — cue T-MAX’s Paradise, for Moon Taeil is standing there with one hand securing a white towel around his lower half, though the length of the towel doesn’t really leave much to the imagination.

“You’re awake?” Taeil questions, though the answer is clear as he muses at an awed Doyoung, eyes blown wide and jaw nearly in his lap by now. Doyoung’s struggle to respond seems to go unnoticed by the elder as he steps over to the side of the bed, half-sitting by Doyoung’s blanketed thighs and offering a short hum. Doyoung simply nods, but his mind is running a marathon trying to process the current situation.

—

Moon Taeil, who’s in the batch two years before Doyoung, and a prominent figure in the school’s theatre alumni. He was granted lead role after lead role with his honey-sweet vocals and effortless adapting into pretty much any kind of character. Doyoung had developed some sort of a starstruck admiration for the older since the day of theatre auditions, when Taeil was demonstrating how to more easily bend a note to a trembling first year and Doyoung had fallen in love with his voice right then and there. Come to think of it, he had only spoken to Taeil on two separate occasions, the first being when Taeil congratulated him on passing the auditions to join the theatre group. The second one came during one of the last rehearsals, where Taeil had dropped in like he usually does every month to check on his juniors’ progress, and he was complimenting Doyoung for playing The Baker so well. Doyoung had outright flushed a tomato red, thanking the older profusely and grinning from ear to ear when Taeil made a promise to come watch him (well, he didn’t specifically say ‘him’, but that’s not the point) because it was his batch’s graduating show. 

The scenes start to piece themselves together, and suddenly Doyoung remembers his hand in Taeil’s as he’s being led out of a bar, their thighs pressing together in the backseat of a cab and then their bodies against each other in the bed he’s currently laying in.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding; he sits up slightly, but his thighs are _sore_ and he tries his best not to wince. He fails though, because Taeil flashes him a sheepish smile and raises his free hand to rub at his nape. “I... might’ve been pretty rough, sorry.” And there’s definitely nothing particularly sexy about an awkward apology for rough sex from the previous night, but in his now slightly elevated position he can make out the slightly damp tips of Taeil’s red hair and the few beads of water rolling down the side of his neck, which takes him a lot of self-control not to just lunge forward and latch his mouth onto. At Doyoung’s reaction, or lack thereof, he leans closer and cocks his head in confusion, and Doyoung finally speaks.

“God, you’re hot,” Doyoung breathes before he’s pulling Taeil down by a hand on the back of his neck. Taeil goes willingly, though taken aback for a split second, free hand reaching out to rest where the blanket is pooling around his waist. Chuckling against Doyoung’s lips, Taeil releases the hand on the towel, letting it fall to the floor as he pulls the covers aside to straddle Doyoung, pleasantly surprised when he sees the still bare lower half. It’s Doyoung’s turn to be stunned as he registers the weight of Taeil in his lap, and a flush creeps up his neck when he lowers his head to see both their half-hards greeting each other.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Taeil lets out a breathy laugh, and the husky sound goes straight to Doyoung’s cock because it twitches. Taeil notices and simply laughs, and Doyoung barely has any time to feel embarrassed because Taeil’s lips are back on his, now with the introduction of his teeth and lips too. Doyoung presses back into the kiss, both hands sliding down the older’s sides to hold him by the waist and pull him closer. Their lips are busy with knocking teeth and clashing tongues, and Doyoung’s bold hands slip lower to grab Taeil’s ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze, and this has Taeil pushing back into Doyoung’s palms and squirming. 

Doyoung’s grunts get louder with each time their cocks as much as graze the other’s, and Taeil decides that he’s had enough, finally reaching down to curl tentative fingers around both their lengths. His skin is still damp from the shower, but Doyoung hisses at the dry touch. At that, Taeil scoots back to sit on Doyoung’s thighs, looking straight at the younger while he lowers his head but stopping right in front of the head of his cock and looking up in silent permission. Doyoung, too enamoured by the sight of his senior crush currently on his thighs and about to suck him off, is wordless and can only bring himself to nod once after swallowing an invisible lump. Taeil grins, semblant of Cheshire Cat, and wastes no further time in wrapping his lips around the tip of Doyoung’s cock.

It takes nearly all of his mental willpower for Doyoung not to buck up into Taeil’s mouth right away, because he’s fairly certain they call a “master with his mouth” for other reasons besides singing. He groans, short and under his breath, but he sees the corner of Taeil’s lips quirk anyway as he lowers his head further, tongue pressing flat then tracing the vein on the underside of his cock. Eyes fluttering shut, a shaky sigh of content leaves Doyoung’s lips, and one hand slides over to take purchase in Taeil’s carmine locks, tugging gently. This seems to trigger something in the shorter, because suddenly he’s taking Doyoung’s entire length into his mouth, cheeks hollowing to allow his tongue to roam the length freely, and Doyoung’s hips actually buck up this time. His eyes snap open immediately and he immediately places his gaze on the male in front of him, though he didn’t seem to have been struggling.

Feeling Doyoung’s gaze trained on him, Taeil looks up to meet his eyes, and he thanks the heavens for his nearly non-existent gag reflex as he watches Doyoung’s lips part in what he hopes is awe. He takes his sweet time to drag a hand up his thigh before letting it cradle his balls, then gives his base a harder suck before slowly pulling off with an exaggerated ‘pop’. Doyoung’s about to speak, but the words get lost in a garbled moan as Taeil leans back in to tongue at his slit, tongue lapping dutifully around the tip of his cock as his fingers expertly fondle below the elder’s. Doyoung very nearly screams at the mix of sensations, and he’s basically fucking up into Taeil’s mouth now, which the elder gladly takes. He pants out a string of grunts before leaning forward to pat Taeil’s cheek, making him look like and Doyoung swears he could come from the sheer sight of Taeil sucking him off with such prettily fanned lashes and his sinfully tousled red hair. “You’re gonna make me come if you keep that up,” he chokes out, and he’s worried for Taeil’s neck with how quick he sits up from his cock.

Taeil only laughs, head cocking as his gaze settles on Doyoung’s clouded eyes. “Can’t have that happening, can we? I want you to come in me.” Taeil’s tone is so nonchalant that he might as well have been talking about the weather, and Doyoung nearly misses the entire sentence in confusion, because with the returning ache above his hips, he must’ve been the one who got fucked the night before... right?

As if reading his mind, Taeil crawls forward over Doyoung’s thighs, shamelessly latching his lips onto Doyoung’s neck. “We can switch, right?” He murmurs into the younger’s skin, teeth nipping and grazing at the skin. “Since I fucked you good last night, it’s only fair that you return the—” He sucks a little harder, before flattening his tongue out over the growing spot and pulling back. “—favour, right?” Doyoung’s face burns as he nods slowly, and suddenly all the images of the previous night have restored their presence in his mind. He grabs Taeil’s face with both hands and pulls him in to kiss with a new vigor, and Taeil’s certainly pleased as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around Doyoung’s cock, stroking him lightly as he lets his lips mold against the others. Doyoung moans into the kiss, and he’s wondering how fucking Taeil would be like, if his hands and mouth could already bring him to hell and back. He decides to find out, pulling away from Taeil and smiling inwardly at the string of saliva between their lips when they part.

“Yeah, fine by me,” Doyoung’s lips curl into a half-smile as he reaches back to cup Taeil’s ass, pulling him forward, and he wants to assume Taeil likes being manhandled from the small sound that leaves his lips, but he focuses on walking his fingers across Taeil’s cheeks to press an experimental finger against his rim. He squirms from just that, and he’s immediately leaning across Doyoung to fish around under the pillow. Doyoung can see the pretty flush on Taeil’s high cheekbones as he leans back, and he gladly accepts the lube bottle that’s pressed into his palm. There’s no talking as Doyoung flips open the cap and squeezes a reasonable amount into his hands, setting the bottle back on the nightstand as his fingers make their way back to Taeil’s entrance. There’s a gasp from them both when Doyoung’s fingertip slips in strangely easily, and he looks up to see Taeil looking straight at him with a smug simper. “Fingered myself in the shower.” Doyoung sighs at the explanation, and right away he slips his pointer in, content with the way Taeil’s eyes flutter shut. “Was thinking of how we fucked last night,” Taeil whispers, words slightly muffled as he leans forward to bury his face in the crook of Doyoung’s neck. He feels his cock twitching at Taeil’s words, and it spurs him to slip another finger in. Taeil moans into Doyoung’s skin, loud and filthy, and Doyoung pumps his fingers in and out of Taeil’s hole, fingers curling ever so slightly before they pass the knuckle, and it’s not long before he has three fingers buried knuckle-deep in Taeil as he rocks back against his palm. “Think you’re ready?” Doyoung asks, a lilt in his tone, and he doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s already pulling his fingers out and smacking his ass cheeks lightly, signalling for him to get up.

Doyoung takes a deep breath, and he thinks it’s stupid to get performance anxiety now that he’s pushed Taeil on his back and the smaller man is sprawled out on half the bed, legs spread and inviting for Doyoung, but he can’t stop the tiny tremble in his fingers as he reaches for the lube again, squeezing another liberal amount into his palm and slathering it up and down his aching hard cock with gentle strokes. When he’s satisfied, he looks down at the elder and laughs to himself at the absurdity of the situation, but he pushes that to the back of his mind when he lines his cock up against Taeil’s waiting hole and Taeil’s already wriggling in want. He lets himself forget that completely when he sets a hand on the elder’s waist and he pushes forward slightly, his cock sliding into Taeil’s entrance easily to both their pleasures. 

“Fuck, Taeil,” Doyoung hisses when he finally bottoms out, and he looks down to see Taeil’s eyes pressed shut and lips parted. It’s an encouragement; Doyoung squeezes Taeil’s waist as he draws back, and he watches Taeil let out a cry when he thrusts back into him. Doyoung easily falls into the rhythm, slow, hard thrusts, each punctuated with loud moans from the elder, and he lowers himself to hover above him, one arm by Taeil’s face as he leans in to start nipping at Taeil’s neck like he’d originally wanted to when Taeil first sat by him earlier. Taeil’s writhing now, and Doyoung picks up the pace on his thrusts, snapping his hips against Taeil’s as he sucks indulgently along the column of Taeil’s gorgeous neck. When he’s satisfied with his work of art, Doyoung raises himself again. “Turn,” he chokes out, and despite whining at the momentary loss, Taeil’s quick to flip over and raise his ass in the air, wriggling it playfully. Doyoung chuckles, tracing a light fingertip over the curve of his cheeks before he’s pushing into Taeil’s entrance again. Like before, his thrusts are slow and calculated, but at a particularly hard one Taeil falls forward onto his arms, a guttural groan tearing from his throat, and Doyoung smirks. 

After having found what seems to be Taeil’s prostate, it’s easy. Doyoung’s fingers grip firmly onto Taeil’s hips, and he’s slamming his cock into the elder now, the room filled with the sinful sounds of panted moans and skin slapping against skin. “You feel so good,” Doyoung leans down to groan into Taeil’s ear, and all he receives is a short whimper in response. He can feel the familiar coil growing in his pit so he idly takes Taeil’s earlobe between his teeth, whispering. “Can I fill you up, hyung? Since you let me fuck you so well.” His tone is elaborately sweet and Taeil’s barely coherent with his string of “yes, yes, yes”s, but that’s enough for Doyoung to make one last, deep thrust before a languid cry bubbles his throat, and he leans over to press his chest to Taeil’s back, body quivering in orgasm as he spills his release into Taeil. The elder cries out, voice muffled into the covers as the feeling of being filled clouds his senses and he’s shaking with Doyoung.

It’s not long after that Doyoung comes down from his high and they both fall over onto their sides, but he sees that Taeil’s jerking himself off with lazy strokes and he grins. “Let me,” he hums, not waiting for a response as he reaches over Taeil’s waist to join his fingers. Like this, they slide their hands up and down Taeil’s length, all the while with Doyoung teething and tonguing at Taeil’s neck; Doyoung starts to rock his hips forward again, effectively causing Taeil’s own hips to buck up into their hands, and they keep this rhythm up until it’s Taeil’s turn to cry out and spill white into their hands.

The room is quiet, save for the sounds of their shallow panting as Doyoung’s arm drapes over Taeil’s waist. It’s a good ten minutes or so until Taeil finally stirs, and he cranes his neck to look at Doyoung. “Let’s clean up,” he whispers and Doyoung nods. He makes a move to slip his softening cock out of Taeil’s hole, but the feeling of come spilling between their lower halves has them both cringing. It’s silent for a moment, a pregnant pause of seemingly awkwardness, before they’re bursting into laughter and Doyoung props himself up on one arm with a short hum.. “Yeah, let’s,” he chuckles, tapping Taeil’s waist lightly.

—

(“Yuta! Congrats, I told you you’d make it.” Taeil beamed as he pulled Yuta in for a one-armed hug, and Yuta mirrored his expression. “Guess your mom was right about not being able to get rid of you even in high school, yeah?” 

Rolling his eyes, Yuta shoved Taeil, though his small smile gave his fondness for the elder away. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe you should treat your favorite junior to a congratulatory lunch?” He blinked rapidly over at Taeil, offering an exaggerated pout plus puppy eyes combo which Taeil made his disgust apparent at, grimacing as he flicked Yuta’s forehead [albeit lightly]. “Knock it off, you look like an oversized kid,” Taeil snickered, though his arm extended to curl around the younger's shoulders anyway, and turned in the direction of the cafeteria, though he paused before they could start walking. “By the way,” he pursed his lips, turning his head to look back at the crowd of first years being congratulated by seniors and batchmates alike, for having passed the theatre auditions. “The kid who went on after you... Do you remember his name?” He asked, making sure he kept his tone neutral as his eyes scanned the faces quickly before stilling on said boy.

“Oh yeah, let me think...” Taeil hummed in acknowledgement, observing the first year’s wide, toothy smile [which his brain was quick to register as ‘very cute’] as Hansol congratulated him with a pat on the back. “Doyoung, I think? Yeah, I’m pretty sure his name was Doyoung... What’s up?” Taeil turned back to see Yuta sending him a curious look, and Taeil simply laughed with a shrug. 

“Doyoung, hm? Was just curious, he has a beautiful voice. Now... let’s go get some bibimbap, shall we?”)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if the crumbs of plot in this can make it as a porn with plot but i do plan to write about the context and what led up to the night before... though it might just be a separate fic. suddenly the idea of a doil oneshot collection seems even more tempting.. anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading this!! (*/ω＼)  
> do leave a kudos or comment if you want, because i'd love it ~ and i'm on [twt](https://twitter.com/taeildal) if you wanna be friends (´･ᴗ･ ` )


End file.
